Konoha High School - Season 1
by KK-G3091
Summary: Where Naruto couples reunited: SasuSaku, Naruhina, and InoSai! This story is based on Sakura Haruno's perspecive, also known as point-of-view, and mysteries about her that only you can DISCOVER out by venturing through this story of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: chapter 1**

School...

"Mom! Where was the last time you hang my uniforms?" I screamed throughout the house.

" It's out in the balcony of the third floor!" My mom shouted, as she yelled at me and wriggled her long blonde hair around.

I quickly ran upstairs, grasped my school uniforms to dress it on after throwing my pajamas into the laundry. Fast as lightning, I quickly grabbed my bento that mom made for me, and rushed outside and headed for school!

"Sakura!" Ino waved at me whilst she exclaimed my name.

"Ah, Ino-chan!" I cheerfully called her back.

Oh! Sorry about that, again. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. As you can see, that's my BFF Ino, and we're only 15 in age and both are attending Konoha High School, in Tokyo. Sometimes, she's really bossy and teenage-like, but don't worry, Ino-chan is the greatest friend that you could've ever had.

"Sakura! Don't you think it's late to just stand here? I mean look at the time, it's almost time for class!" Ino twitched her eyebrows.

"Aaaaaah! We're so LATEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted. Grabbing Ino by the wrist, and I dashed as lightning to school.

"I'm dead! I'm so DOOM! This is so Shannaro!"The repetition of those unpleasant thoughts were shuttling around the spaces around my head

'ZOOOOM!' The classroom door was slide widely open.

"Ha..ha.. Right... Ha... In... Time." I pant and pant with my BFF while everyone stared at us as if we had interrupted something important.

"Yeah... Ha... We... Ha... Made ... It... Ha... In... T-time." Ino lowered her back, holding onto her knees, sweating all over like crazy. Well, I was sweating too, but not as much as she does.

"Not so fast ladies! You're both late for five minutes," said Kakashi-sensei calmly, pointing to his watch.

"Great! We're going to receive detentions... Thanks to that broken clock. Should have fixed before school's start." Yep, that's what I was thinking. However, while my head was turning like crazy after that 'exercise', I was saved by a... I'll say someone...

" Fortunately for you guys, class haven't start yet so I guess... That's a warning! Now, go to your seats, I have news to announce to everyone here." Kakashi-sensei smiled and walked to the board. Writing his name on it which it says 'Hatake Kakashi' and continued.

" Class, today, we have a new student! You may come in." He highered his voice as he get to the part ' You may come in'.

'Zoom!' The door was once again slided open. Me and Ino was just settled in our seats until she whispered to my ear.

"He's cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet?"Just like what I had predicted, Ino was always obsessed with cute... I'll say 'boys' for this.

Since my childhood, I don't have any impressions for guys, nor anybody when it comes to 'LOVE', so seeing good-looking guys like this one, makes me really paranoid.

"Everyone! This is our new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, you may take any empty seat you want." Kakashi-sensei interrupted the 'sparkling' eyes that gazed upon our new classmate.

"Sarcastic! Another center of attention is being added on this High School." I enrolled my eyes and looked away to the window beside the left of my table.

At first, I don't like 'guys'. Why? Well, it's typical for me 'cause I don't like boys. Of course, I'm not a lesbian, it's just that I don't like boys. They always likes to show-off and FLIRT with other girls to get attention! While I was observing the city view from the class window, almost every girls were winking, making hand signals of trying that Sasuke to sit near them.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," One his just-new-fan-girl calling him with an extremely sweet-and-seducing-but-terrifying-voice. "Over here!"

"Ugh! What kind of beast is that?" I wondered, with a disgusting-chill.

And as I thought, it was Karin. I'll say she's one of the MPG, which stands for Mean Popular Girls. I don't judge people around since I'm a friendly type, but I'll make an exception for Karin, because we don't get along...MUCH! She and I were like forever enemies, 'cause I hate people that's too hipster-like, sassy, and is a bullier. School is tough, I'd say. Not much for me, but to the ones whose the victims to that 'Karin' girl.

"I'll take a seat, right over there. Next to that blonde friend." After a long hesitation, that 'Sasuke' guy, chose to sit beside Naruto, who once was a trouble-maker!

Well, he and I are best friends too ( I have lots of BFF ), so knowing things about him are phenomenal for me. Naruto is generous, energetic, courage and have a strong persistence of perseverance! In the recently years, Naruto had improved his studying grades and efforts a lot, not to mention by the population of his fan-girls had been grown by each year!

"Naruto, I hope you can help and guide Sasuke since he's the new student here!" Kakashi-sensei crossed his arms, and grinned at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sensei. I'll take care of him. SO, your name is Sasuke right?" AS always, Naruto would just echo his voice through the entire room, which always annoys Kakashi-sensei's lessons.

"Dobe." Replied Sasuke, still, I didn't expect for such a newbie like him to be such emo-like.

"Weird..." Right at the beginning, Naruto didn't like Sasuke very much. He twitched his eyebrows, and glared at our class newbie.

"Yep, and I agreed with you Naruto." I nodded in silent, as I observed everyone behaviors at the back of the room.

All day long, I've seen Sasuke 'flirting in silent' with other girls by winking and smirking maliciously to them. And, I had no idea why these girls had to blushed so madly at him. I should have expected that my judgments at the beginning were completely wrong! Naruto, was envious of our class newbie now.

"Psst. Sakura!"

"Huh?" I turned my face towards Ino.

"Do you think I might get a chance to date with Sasuke? I mean he's so hot!" She asked me.

"EHHHHH?" I loudly screamed across the room, boosted up in my legs.

I was half surprised, half terrifying of Ino's idea of just how quick she can 'crush' someone. However, as I snapped back to reality, I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"S-s-sorry sensei." I bowed at him, crunching my fists WITH embarrassment, and sat down.

"So as I said... blah blah blah " Kakashi-sensei was on his formal lessons again.

"How embarrassing!" I thought, blushing like a tomato sauce.

I heard people's giggles in the classroom. I sighed, and return my face to the math textbook. Awhile later, Ino came back to our previous conversation.

"What was that?" She whispered to me.

"Stop scaring me like that." I frowned, angrily.

"It was your fault for jumping up like that!" She hastily answered.

"And thanks to you, I was humiliated!" I growled, softly.

Our conversation then stopped, as our teacher announced.

"Class. We will insight our next subject...or class after recess."

"YESS!" A few guys quietly exclaimed.

"This will be our perfect time to impress Sasuke-kun!" I heard the MPG groupies merrily smirked.

"What is wrong with them?" I looked at them with the pair of 'awkward eyes'. But, I was distracted by Ino.

"Hey, Sakura, you wanna grab some drinks?" She asked.

"Nah! I'm find," I smiled. "Let's just go out."

Recess! The perfect time for entertainment at school, however, for some other 'girls', it's the perfect time for their make-overs to impress that non-hot-looking guy in our class.

"So what do you think about him?" Ino begun.

"What do you mean by him?" Ten Ten, a browned hair BFF of mine, curiously wondered.

"Y-you mean that n-new g-guy name S-sasuke?" It's Hinata. She's a bit shy, often blush and likes to play with her fingers somehow.

Still, Hinata is I great BFF. Although she's a bit shy, and not so socialize, Hinata are terrifically awesome at subjects. Well, at least she's third place after me. Oh, yeah! Not to brag about this but, as you can see, I'm one of the three top successful students in this tenth grades of Konoha. I'm only the second, only. As for the first, you see it's Naruto.

"And talking about that typical 'guy', Ino THINK," I emphasized the word on purpose. " she's having a crush on him!"

" I heard that many girls are gossiping about that pesky Uchiha kiddo!" Kiba barged in.

"Where did you guys came from?" Ino questioned the group of boys that headed towards us.

"Just now!" Naruto merged in. "Right, Hinata?"

For goodness sake, Naruto! You're making Hinata blushing. Okay, I'll tell you guys what's happening here. Hinata's having a huge crush on that particular guy, name NARUTO! Naruto said that he see everyone as a friend, but I sometimes doubt that he's trying to cause heart attacks to his fan-girls on purpose, such as Hinata-chan for instance.

"N-n-naruto-kun... Y-you're... Y-you're w-way t-too c-close!" And there we go, again!

"W-wait, Hinata!" While wrapping his left arm around Hinata's shoulders, she fainted, due to too much pressure of her crush's contacts, which is the Usurontonkachi, Naruto!

"H-hey! Help me guys." Naruto confusedly shaking his arms while holding my BFF.

"Oy! Since when did you made contacts with my lady, Hinata?" That's Neji. He's Hinata's cousin, but he's a bit overprotective towards her when it comes to Naruto! Neji would always defend Naruto from being near to Hinata because she's willing to be the representative of her father's huge company - the Hyuga company.

"I-i-it's not like what you're th-thin-thinking N-neji!" Naruto's totally trembling 'cause he knew that Neji wouldn't let him go so easily.

"And you're thinking I'm gonna believe you?" Uh-Oh! Neji's 'killing-mode' is activated! You're seriously gonna die Naruto!

"S-Sakur-ra, take care of her!" Naruto suddenly throws Hinata to me and ran away for his life, and of course, Neji was chasing him.

"Poor Naruto! 'Must have been dealing with these troubles for a long time!" Assumed Kiba, sounding as if it was really that awful.

"I agree!" Shikamaru, shook his head. Wait a minute! Since when did he came here?

"Hey when did you interfere here?" I suspiciously asked.

"Don't get me wrong but this snack is insanely GOOD!" Recommended Choji, gobbling his potato chips.

Choji and Shikamaru, are best friends. Shikamaru is a genius at plannings and strategies, but somehow lazy at deciding for beneficial choices. As for Choji, I'll say he's like a stuffed animal, likes to eat and has a generous heart that not everyone can have.

"Well, I'd say that we're just here." Shikamaru confidently answered my question.

"Hey, isn't that's the Sasuke 'guy'?" Ten Ten spotted that flirty guy.

"Woah! He's pretty good at flirting with girls, ehh?" Shikamaru asked, as if he already knows the answer.

"Yeah! I bet so. But he looks so crazily HOT!" With sparkling gazing eyes, Ino starred at that 'guy'.

"Ha! I bet he's no wiser and as handsome as this Uzumaki Naruto!"

"How did you get here, anyway?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. How come you don't get any bruises or scratches at all?" Kiba teased Naruto.

"You!" I suggested that Naruto is quite pissed out.

"Yeah yeah! Now what should we do with Hinata?" Ino pointed at Hinata.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Naruto volunteered.

"It's really suspicious to me that you've starting to show your 'CARE' towards Hinata!" Shikamaru added another tease against the 'Utsarontonkachi'!

"Let he be, guys!" Ten Ten covered up for Naruto, lucky 'him that Ten Ten is not like the rest of us.

'Ding-dang-dong!' The bell ringed.

"See you guys later, then." Me and Ino wrapped each other arms and walks to our class.

Since the others were all in different classes, they went a different direction. Oh, I virtually forget! Our school system doesn't have transitions like the way most school's system are like. We have one class, and we study in that class permanently with a one-and-only teacher that teaches almost all the subjects until the school year ends.

"Like what I've said so far, I'll announce to our class this huge project for Science!" Kakashi-sensei paused for awhile, then he added.

"Each group will be assigned to have four people. Since Sasuke's a new student here, I'll let you guys choose your partners!"

Right away, Sasuke's fan-girls gathered around him and asking him to be in one of their group with those disgusting seducing voice of sweetness!

"Sasuke, pick me!" One held his arm.

"No, Sasuke, please pick me instead!" The other didn't want to lose.

Then, there was one of the MGP came and hugged Sasuke from the back. I predicted that you all know who it is!

"Sasuke-kun~~~! I'm here for you." Yep, it's the red-haired, four eyes, hipster girl, Karin.


	2. Chapter 2

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: chapter 2**

This, ironically sucks!

"Please girls, I'm not going anywhere!" Sasuke grinned, evilly.

"Then, pick me!" Ino came along too.

"What the?! INO. You're supposed to be working with me!" I was shocked, well, not quite but, its the most likely accurate word to describe my feelings right now!

"Well, we can be working with Sasuke, too!" Ino begged me.

"Ugh! Why does it has to be with a flirty guy like him?" I screamed, I'm my imagination.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hinata's at nurse so I guess it's you, me, Ino, and who?" Naruto appeared after closing the classroom's door.

"Interesting." Smirked that pesky Uchiha kid!

"I'm having I bad feeling about this!" I shivered in a short chill after coincidentally hearing those words from that flirty 'guy'!

"Sorry, girls. But I chose to to be with Ino's group!" Ooooh, that pesky Uchiha kiddo is going to get the punch outta me.

"NO WAY! Who accepted you as our group mate?" I quickly disagreed.

"But Sakura-chan!" Oh no! Not those jeweled sparkling eyes of that Ino pig! No no no no no...

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes and walked to Naruto.

"I understand that chilly feeling you have there! That pesky Uchiha is so Dattebayo!" Thank God! At least there's Naruto who would be my BFF.

"It's too shannaro!" I fake cried, and nodded with Naruto.

"Hey you two over there! Stop being such drama queens!" Ino glared at us.

"Okay okay okay!" I sighed.

"We're coming!" Naruto walked towards Sasuke and Ino with me.

" So, I heard that you Naruto, is one of the top three students of the tenth grades huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah! I bet you couldn't do better than that, Teme!" Answered Naruto, as if he was challenging a competitive rival.

"Oy! Guys stop it!" I interfered the fight, pushing them away feom each other.

" Everyone listened, this period is almost over since we had used it to decide our group, so I'll say this patently." Kakashi-sensei settled everybody down to their seats.

"I've posted the presentation prompt on our class edmodo page, so be ready until the next month deadline."

And everything after that was just speeches and tasks of our class lessons. Of course, that pesky Uchiha kiddo was flirting silently with the other girls, too. Which I really disgust those flirty behaviors.

Lunch came... 12:20 PM in the school cafeteria.

"Guys, over here!" I waved to all of my BFFs to the spot I saved for us.

" Thanks!" Everyone answered, somehow, at the same time.

"Ha ha! No need, just come. I'll go grab the cafeteria lunch." I hummed happily as I get the food. Lunches is always delicious in Konoha!

Awhile later, when I get back to my 'lunch spot'...

"Why is 'HE' here?" I was annoyed, really annoyed.

"Aw! Don't you like me being here, babe?" That pesky Uchiha kid! I'm going to kill you.

"Sakura! He needed a spot so I requested him to sit with us!" Ino happily reply.

I don't know how or even why, but this pesky Uchiha kid starts to gain everyone's pleasure-to-have-him after that Very Day he moved to our beloved Tokyo city. He even got Naruto's attention after that day, Martial Arts class. Arrrrrgh, this school is getting onto my nerves!

This, ironically sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: chapter 3**

God! Please tell me.

The sidewalk... 04:15 PM

"Sakura, I don't see why you're upsetting about Sasuke?" Ino stopped.

"I just don't like those kind of flirty guys! They just... somehow get on my nerves." I sighed and replied back.

" I mean why?"

" You know that I'm one of the top three students upon all the tenth graders of Konoha right?"

"Yes..."

"Even though people think my heart are harden like stone, I'm pretty sensitive and can be weaken easily whenever it comes to everyone around me."

"OH! That's why!" Laughed Ino.

"What's so funny about it?" I surprisingly looked at her.

"I never knew our Sakura-chan can 'crush' someone that easily!" She teased me, like always.

"Ha ha! Not funny. But I kinda hate that pesky Uchiha guy, he flirts a lot don't you think?" I calmly asked Ino.

"Who knows? Sometimes their background cover doesn't tell you what they're really are!" At that moment, I couldn't understand what Ino was saying.

"What do you mean by that?"

" Ya see. Sometimes his personality doesn't tell you much about what he actually is. You would have to compare himself to his actions." She breathed and continued. "Words can lied or change, but actions, sometimes will tell you more!"

"So you're saying that the pesky Uchiha guy is a nice one?" I asked her, as if it was hardly to believe that it was possible.

"Not sure. But I believe so." Ino smiled delightfully. The kind that I never seen before.

"How come?" I continued to walk home, along to where the sidewalk leads us to.

"It's just that is eyes, tells me that way!" Ino bounced up to me.

"Really," I again, was surprised. "But I thought you were obsessed over him!"

"Of course silly! Besides, I have a boyfriend. Don't you remember?"

"You mean that pale Sai 'guy'?" I questioned Ino-chan.

"Yep!" She hummed happily, skipping overhead me.

"Then why did you even told me all those... Crazy and obsessive thoughts about him to me?" I twitched my eyebrows, catching up with her.

"Just to make you jealous, that's all." She winked at me.

That Ino pig! What was she thinking? I don't even like him, how come it is possible for me to be envy of you?

" Why would you... Ha ... think I'll be jealous?" I pant.

Ino paused for about a second and she continues to walk. Waving her dark blue skirt side to side, under the beautiful sunset, Ino insight again our conversation.

" The way you look at him. That's the evidence!" Ino smirked maliciously.

"What the?!" I couldn't even know why she told me that. At first, I thought her observant was dull, but looking back, I thought she was somehow right...

"Ah! What is wrong with me?" I thought.

" See ya! Oh and since it's Friday, I'll tell our group mates to come over and begin the project at 8 AM." We finally arrived to Ino's home.

"Hey Ino-" Before I could ask Ino anything, she slammed the door - it's one of her bad habit.

I could only hear the horns of cars that's driving in the late afternoon. I didn't know what to do next, so thought of veered somewhere for a change rather head straight to home. Either way, mom's busy with her hospital duties, so she wouldn't notice of my late appearance.

...

It was strange for me at that Very Day. I still don't get it. Why would Ino acted so weird lately, and since when did that pesky Uchiha guy moved to here so suddenly. The school didn't warn us anything of him, coming to our class beforehand, and worst of all, how come he can gain friendship so fast in just a day. Moreover, they're my great friends, they're my BFF!

"Please God! Tell me is this really is a coincidence or you've planned to settle this incident towards me already?" I looked at the sun, to where it is going.

I followed it, and hunch that it will take me to somewhere peaceful, to where my mind can relax among the breezy wind of this delightful afternoon.

The Abandoned Public Soccer Field... 04: 30 PM

There, I was laying beyond the soccer field. Facing my head upwards to the reddish orange sky. Starring at it, I felt like my mind was eased half of the 'stress' away.

"If only I have a wise head like you, it'll be so much easier to figure things out." I sighed, but I ignored all those annoying thoughts away, and enjoy myself among the pleasant wind.

I like the calmness of the weather was trying to comfort me to a deep sleep. My eyes were heavy, and it slept without following my directions of waking up. 'Guess I was too exhausted after that Martial Arts class.


	4. Chapter 5

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: chapter 5**

Is it you?

Home...07:00 AM

Saturday. Oh, I just love Saturdays!

"Sakura dear, before you go. Did you finish your other homework?" My mom, one of the famous doctor in Tokyo, Tsunade worried.

"Yep! And you could have wear something that's less exposing your skin, Mom!" I recommended, but it seems like she didn't notice about it much.

"Sure, sure! Now get going." She rushed me.

"I'm going, see ya mom!"

Yeah, you might notice that I'm going to Ino's house for the huge project. Usually tenth grade would be difficult, but fortunately for our class, this pesky Uchiha kiddo just came so Kakashi-sensei made us an exception. Apparently, he could have asked us to finish the project in just two weeks! Therefore, I guess there is an advantage for our class when that flirty 'guy' is here.

" Finally!" I ended arriving to Ino's house after crossing the fourth intersection.

Before ringing the doorbell, I tried to prepare myself a nice confident inhale and fixed my hair. I was dressed in a pale blue t-shirt, long jeans that was belt with an feminine brownish color, Nike shoes, and adding a soldier-like jacket for the final touch.

"Here it goes!'' I slightly pressed the doorbell.

"Hey there-" Someone opened there but I didn't expect him to be there.

Well, of course I knew he would be here but I was thinking my BFF would welcome me in, not that pathetic Uchiha kiddo!

"Oh I-..." Just at the moment I was about to wave my hand, that flirt ruined my beautiful morning with his pathetic face!

"Oh! Takura-san, you batter test this awestome make!" Out of nowhere, Naruto barged in between us with his mouthful of cake.

"Why is he here?" I pointed my finger at the flirt face.

"Woah, woah! Easy lady, I know that you like me but no need to freak out like that." Again, with those flirty and pathetic vowels that would always be spoken from that pesky Uchiha kiddo.

"In you dreams!" And with a step towards him, I nudged hard his shoulder with mine and walked into the door. " Outta my way!"

"Ouch!"

"What kind of mess is this?" I thought.

And by a smattering of time after that, I noticed that they were all junk food, game boards and little portions of a cake being dropped onto the floor. When I reached to the kitchen, I saw Ino baking cookies, which I love the most! However, this dirty circumstance disturbed me and so I had no choice but to force all of them to have a home-clean up.

"Remind me again why should we be obeying her orders?" The pesky kiddo annoyingly sweeping the floor.

"Because!" Naruto struggled with the broom, trying to done his 'duties' I've given him.

"I heard that!"

As you can see, I was reading my book on the couch in Ino's living room, while she was under my order to prepare us snacks and drinks.

"Gosh!" I thought.

How in the world these kinds of people can survive in such a dirty circumstance? I was different from many others. I like organized and clean spaces, everything has to be easy to see, in which sometimes my friends misunderstood me as an OCD or being too strict at something.

"Ah, last chapter!" I happily kissed the book cover!

"You better close... Ha...it 'cause ... Ha ... Ha we're done the chores ... Ha ...that you gave us!" Panted the pesky Uchiha kiddo.

"Yeah... Ha ...right!" Naruto then collapsed on the sofa, grabbed a cookie and stuff it into his mouth.

"Oh, and Naruto. The last time you brought Hinata to the nurse, where did she go?"

"You mean after I brought her to the nurse?" He cracked cookie.

"Of course," Suddenly, I felt an arm crossing my shoulders. "That's what my babe meant, right?" As that flirt moved himself closer to me, his lips were awfully closed to mine.

"You pesky Uchiha! Move!" I almost screamed that part.

"Aw C'mon Babe!" Still as flirty as he always is.

"I gave you the last warning..." I muttered myself.

"Really?" This insanely pervert now's touching my waist.

"That's it!" I had reached over the limit and...

'Bam!" A punch right into his face!

"Ow! That hurts." Covering his left cheek.

"Suits you right!" Then I quickly remembered my conversation between me and Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"So..." As if he knows what I want. "She did came back to class, and I guess that's it."

"Where is she now?"

"Bet she is doing her work." Naruto covered his head with his arms around the back of it.

"Hey! I already prepared us the drinks if thirst happens." Ino merged in.

"Then let's finish this thing!" I cheerfully started the day.

...

"You, Naruto are doing the second prompt with me!" I wrapped my arms around Narutos.

"And as for you, INO," I kinda emphasized the name too much. " you'll be researching with that pesky Uchiha kiddo on the first part."

"Is she always that bossy?" The flirt asked Ino.

"Don't ask, just do what she says!" Whispered Ino.

And for the whole day, four of us worked on the culminating project of this March. Not to mention that March is my favorite month in the year 'cause I happened to have a birthday right on this month. Woo hoo!

"This project is making me sick!" I exclaimed happily, stretching my arms beside Naruto.

"For you only." Naruto was bored with these kind of stuff.

He was interested in Math, Science and Gym class more. However, that doesn't count as he sucks at the subjects he dislike the most, he's good, but not as good as my grades on them! Sometimes, I wondered how come I like all the subjects but I still couldn't beat him by some of them?

"We have a whole month to finish this," I have a bad feeling about this whenever Ino blew these kinds of words towards me. "How about we hang out at the mall?"

"As I thought, Ino would be likely to shop her 'things' again!" I thought as I sighed.

"I guess that's a good idea 'though!" That bastard even assumed that he would agree on this. Oh no!

"Yeah, I really need some fun!" Not Naruto too.

"What about me then?" I twitched my eyebrows, displaying my awful disagreement through facial expressions.

"You'll be coming with us!" Ino stuck out a pinky of her tongue.

"I'm DOOM!" I silently cried in tears, in my imagination.

Ino, is my best friend, and I know her well. If she asked you to shop, it will be your worst nightmare ever to join with her 'cause this is the reason why...

"Ino-chan! Are we there yet?"

"C'mon! I only need to shop a few more things, it's not like you're carrying all of my clothing!"

"Gosh! Why do you have to shop such unnecessary things?" Naruto growled.

"Because!" Ino shouted, while flitting around the shopping floor.

"Yeah! And you should be grateful when you're making her happy like this." When will this pesky Uchiha kiddo would being so annoying?

As our group were quarreling about useless arguments, I was trying to relax myself with a headphone on my head, fulfilling it with musical songs that would distract me from this nonsense. It was particular, I thought, 'cause it's like you're from a different world that's watching everyone's behaviors and actions towards the people around them.

"What? I'm the one whose weighing myself with all these bags and stuff, you're only carrying her purse!" Naruto protested.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun!" I have hunch that the next few hours, that kiddo would be tortured by my BFF.

"Yes, sweetie?" Flirted that pesky kiddo.

"Could you hang on to all of these while I'm shopping?" She handed him another small handbag.

"Sure, anything for you babe!" He nodded, and smirked whilst receiving Ino's handbag.

"Hang on, Senpai! You have to carry all of these, too." Ino pig pointed at the pile of her bags that's containing tonnes of the latest fashion designed clothe.

"Ha! Suits you right." I laughed at myself, in my head.

I knew that would be the next thing is willing to be occurred. I tried to warn them before, but since they ignore the advises, they'll have to despite the situation now!

Watching the 'guy' struggling through all of Ino's hunger of shopping, I felt pretty much satisfied by revenging.

"Is that Sasuke-Kun?" A hipster-like girl starred at us.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Another 'bitchy' type followed.

"It is. SASUKE-KUN!" The third one dashed to us with her fancy-looking accessories .

I didn't like these kind of girls much, they're too arrogant. Therefore, I turned my chair away in the cafe, heading to it's glass window. Sooner, I realized various more disturbed us little by little.

"Sakura! Mind if I sit next?" Ino-chan stood beside me, lowering her face to mine.

"Yeah!" My voice was soft, not so loud as normal anymore.

" I thought you were busying with that flirt or yours?" I teased her.

"I HAD a boyfriend already, remember?" She barked back.

"Just kiddin'!" I laughed at her.

Then, we stayed there for awhile during the time that pesky Uchiha kiddo was flirting with all of his chicks. Those were nuisances, to just hear their flirty conversation. Witnessing that 'guy' chit-chats with the girls, made me left them, bringing along the MP-3.

"Why in the world I had to be stuck in these all sorts of stuff?" I madly, striding across the hallway.

I didn't care which way I was going, and so, I bumped into someone. Someone was definitely about as tall as that flirt. I fell, couldn't properly at the moment but I did notice he was somehow alike to him...

"Was it you?" I thought, as I covered my forehead, grunting my head downwards to the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: chapter 4**

That awful childhood.

I was running. Running without a single reason. Stop! Stop!

"I said stop!" I told myself to stop.

"Wait! Why is there a copy of me when I'm here? What's happening? That's the raven hair guy I met at the playground when I was ten. Why is he there? And what am I doing here? That's my past!" My head was dizzy, and I couldn't help it but falling to the ground and cover it with my arms.

Then, I lay there. Nobody, was there to help me. What's happening? Why is my past occurring here? Somebody tell me!

" Aaaah!" I woke up, breathing heavily. " Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha..."

Holding to someone hand, I sat up.

"Hey, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you!" A voice tried to comfort me.

It was definitely a 'guy' voice, however, it was warm. Too warm that it reminded me about him. The one I met since I was ten, the guy I once be friends with.

"Hey, hey!" He shook me.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Is it you?" I wondered in my head.

"Oy! What are you talking about?" The voice was familiar, I've heard it before.

...

" What the heck?! Why are you here you pesky Uchiha kid?" I quickly slapped him right in the face and bounced away from his arms.

"Is that how you treat your savior?" That flirty 'guy' stood up, touching the 'red-mark' I made upon his face.

"Hey, you were so close to me! And I ain't like s flirty guy being near me." I huffed and hastily replied.

"Anyway, you could have thank me for helping you!" That flirt didn't even apologize for being so close to me! How arrogant is he?

"In your dreams!" Take that you flirt!

As he stood up, I can tell that his habit of standing was putting his right hand into his pant's pocket. What makes me even more curious was why as he here?

"Hey, why were you here?" I angrily asked, packing my backpack and holding onto it by the right handle.

"Is it a problem to be back to be back at one of the places I dear the most?" He smiled.

That smile, I've seen before. Somehow it reminds me of that little bastard i used to play with, they share the same smile. The same mocking smile and it seems like right where the place he was standing, was the same place that bastard usually stood with me. What's even more strange was the place this pesky Uchiha kid stood, seems just to be perfect place for a beautiful scene under the sunset to be captured.

I starred at him, with enormous of crowded questions bumping into my head. Why did he return to his hometown? How was a flirt like him has to be the first one to see me at my secret spot? Why was this place dear to him?

"Oy! Earth to Sakura!" A hand touched my forehead, and it was big enough to covers my eyes.

"You dare to touch me, you pesky Uchiha kid?" I was 'boiling' hot, striking like a storm of thunder.

Right away, you could tell that I was not in a good mood whenever a male stranger such as this pesky Uchiha kid dare to be extremely close to me.

'Bam!' That kick was a little hard, I'd say.

"What...was...that...for?" He kneel down. Putting his arms around his stomach, he coughed.

I wondered if it was a bit too much. However, the next thing I know was he was laying down to the grass, rolling forward and backward as if the pain was extremely hurt. I started to feel worry for him, so I kneel down beside him.

"H-hey, are you okay?" I anxiously grab his right shoulder that was placed upward.

He didn't answer. Instead, he moaned and kept on sweating like crazy.

"H-hey, a-at least answer me something? You can't die, can't die you heard me?" I panicked.

Both of my hands were shaking, and I barely could stop them. But how could I?

My supper strength was hurting someone, and there's a huge probability of this kiddo dying! I freaked out. I tried myself to grab the cellphone in my pocket, and quickly as possible, I planned to call the ambulance. However, when I was about to press the second button, a hand took over it.

"Hey, what the heck do you th-" I was numbed right at that moment.

"You actually believed?" Great! Now he's mocking me.

While I was happily thanking the God that he didn't die, that pesky Uchiha kiddo was bursting out with laughs and teased me for being so-easy-to-believe.

"Yeah yeah! Keep on humiliating me." I stood up a began to headed home.

"Oy! It's really not that necessary to be upset."

"With a flirt like you? No way!" I emphasized it loudly.

"C'mon! Don't you think you should give me a chance, babe?" That's it!

That guy just crossed the limit for crossing his arm around my shoulders. Too close! I was about to punch him when...

"Ah!" Yep! He missed my revenge, and indeed, made me fell.

Luckily, I was able to cover my head with my arms. Still, my knees was a bit injured and did I mention with my clothe? YES! The skirt almost flew right up, right to the part where the flirt was standing beside me!

"You're going to get it, someday!" I sat up, blow all the dust on my knees.

" It was your fault for pouting!" He smirked, that same evil smirked he had at school.

"Did I ever mention you're such a bastard?" I smirked back.

"No."

"Whatever." I stood up, and began to continue my 'journey' of walking home.

Now I noticed, this flirt is following according to every path I take to go home. What is he up to?

"Oy! When will you stop following me?" I'm really annoyed.

"This is the path I go home! Isn't that too much to ask?" Again, putting his right hand to hid pocket. With the other hand holding onto his backpack.

"Just don't go near." I warned him.

"Are you that hard to be close or are you afraid of seeing such a handsome like me?" Huh! In his dreams.

"Are you trying to say that I'm going to fall for your dirty little flirty tricks you had with the other girls?" I questioned him back.

"Don't blame me. It's just that I was too handsome!" I bet this guy have no place to contain his embarrassment.

"And I rather date one my friends than a pesky Uchiah kiddo like you!" I mocked him.

"I think you better check a doctor for eyes medication."

"I think you're the one who needs a pack of medicines to cure that flirty attitude of yours!" I snapped him back.

"So you think I'm a flirt huh?"

"I supposed so." I glared at him.

"Anyway, I'm home."

"Wait! This huge mansion is your home?" I. Was. Shocked.

"What do you think?" The flirt press the doorbell, standing in front of the main gate.

" 'Never expected I bastard like you would be so wealthy." I twirled around and continue my walk towards home.

"Then you better change your judgments about me!"

" That was the same thing Ino told me." I suddenly remembered mine and my BFF conversation.

"Hey wait u-!" I couldn't stop him from going in. But I wondered,how could a flirt like him live in a huge mansion like this. It happened just like any movie could have had.

The mansion was humongous, fantastically beautifully, and adding to it's final touch was how the building was designed luxuriously. I couldn't imagine how grateful I could be if my parents were as much as wealthy like him. Everything could have been easier, that day would have never came. The day I lost one f the people I endure the most. Only if I had enough money!


End file.
